staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Maja 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Pan Złota Rączka (63) - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 9.15 Mama i ja- program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Raven (18/21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.55 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 11.20 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem: Tao-Te-Cing 11.40 Telekomputer 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.25 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Czas relaksu 12.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Wieczorek panieński 13.05 Skandal metawizyjny , czyli filozofia dla każdego (4) 13.30 Ja i moje życie - Kryzys w rodzinie: Rozstajemy się 13.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 14.10 Tik - tak - program dla dzieci 14.35 Po prostu życie (30) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.05 Czas na komputer 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (850) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (221) -telenowela, Polska, reż. Paweł Karpiński 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (34) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Teatr Telewizji: Jury, Polska, reż. Juliusz Machuiski 22.15 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 22.30 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.15 Fronda: Satanizm - magazyn 23.50 Mistrzowie kina: Ciemna noc - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1.20 Mistrzowie: prof. dr hab. Antonina Rumińska 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (140) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn poranny 9.35 Krok za krokiem (149) - serial komediowy, USA 10.00 Zwierzęca rodzina (3/6): Matki (1) - serial dok., W. Bryt. 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej 11.00 Korsykański biskup (1/4)- serial przygodowy, Dania 11.50 Nieustająca Love Story (4/7) - program artystyczny 12.10 Podróże sentymentalne po statucie (4) 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 W krainie władcy smoków (18/26) - serial przygodowy 14.10 Scena młodego widza: Tadeusz Konwicki - Zwierzoczłekoupiór 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Gol- magazyn piłkarski 17.00 Nagroda literacka NIKE '99 17.05 Małe ojczyzny: Ile góra ma lat? - film dokumentalny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Południk dziewiętnasty - program dla dzieci 20.00 Vabank - komedia sensacyjna, Polska, reż. J. Machuiski 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 23.15 Encyklopedia sztuki XX wieku - Lee Strasberg - film dok. 0.15 Maraton trzeźwości: Z dorobku Dnia Trzeźwości 0.50 Amerykańska córka - film obyczajowy, Rosja/USA 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Kalaripayat - hinduska szkoła walki - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (86 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 15.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 16.15 Mecenas radzi - program Adama Kraśnickiego 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Kram - magazyn konsumenta 17.20 Studio Regionalne 17.30 Z krukiem w herbie - magazyn redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Telemikser 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 23.00 Obserwatorium - program publicystyczny 23.40 Na sygnale - magazyn policyjny 00.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (86 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (24) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (54) - telenowela, Brazylia 9.30 Żar młodości (704) - telenowela, Kanada 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Młody Indiana Jones (15) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.30 Zycie jak poker (63) - telenowela, Polska 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Disco Polo Live 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz (32) - serial animowany, Francja 15.30 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ja się zastrzelę! (10) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (54) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.40 Roseanne (107) - serial komediowy, USA 18.10 Allo, Allo (49) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Legendy kung-fu (31) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 MEGA HIT: Zabójcza broń 3 - film sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Ally McBeal (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.10 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.15 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Zycie jak poker (63) - telenowela, Polska 0.20 Na wagę złota - film sensacyjny, USA 1.55 Muzyka na BIS 3.55 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Te1esklep 6.55 Magazyn NBA 7.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (30) - serial anim. 7.45 Troskliwe misie - serial anim. 8.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.35 Bosco (22) - serial anim. 9.00 Paulina (45) - serial 9.50 Maria De Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (95) - serial 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu 13.00 Pepsi Chart - prog. muzyczny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (30) - serial anim. 14.00 Troskliwe misie - serial anim. 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 14.45 Bosco (22) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu (2) - serial 16.15 Skrót meczu koszykówki NBA 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn 18.00 Paulina (46) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Maria Izabela (96) - serial 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (36) - seIial 21.00 Portret zabójcy - serial 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 23.00 Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.30 Telewizjer - magazyn 0.00 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial 0.50 Szef i jego robotnik - komedia 2.40 Granie na zawołanie 5.10 Granie na ekranie Nasza TV 7.30 Popye (50) - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 7.55 Na dobry początek: Studio Agnes na żywo 8.15 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - magazyn 8.40 Peggy Su - film obyczajowy prod. Wielka Brytania 10.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.45 Lucky Luke - western prod. amerykańskiej (1992) 11.40 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.40 Lista przebojow podwórkowych 13.10 Na ryby - magazyn dla wędkarzy 13.40 City (342) - senal, USA 14.05 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do liSty 14.10 Pułapki losu (69) - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron, obronca wszechświata (40) - serial 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy (17-18) - serial anim. 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota (13) - serial USA 16.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (4) - serial dokum. 16.50 Detektyw (7) - ser. krym. 17.45 Pogromcy zła (24) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Nasze Wiadomosci 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Miłosc w rytmie rap - film muzyczny prod. amerykańskiej 21.40 Prawnicy (1) - serial obyczajowy prod. Wielka Brytania 22.35 Nasze Wiadomości 22.55 Ręce do góry - talk show prowadzony przez Ewę Michalską 23.25 Kalejdoskop filmowy: Księzyc i miedziak - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 1.05 Zakonczenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.30 Droga do NATO - reportaż 8.00 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 8.30 Molly (5/13) - serial 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Czasy - katolicki mag. inforrn. 9.30 Sprawa się rypła - komedia 10.50 XXV Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Spiewajmy poezję 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne 12.30 Klan (216) - telenowela 12.55 Goniec kulturalny - magazyn 13.10 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? 13.30 Magazyn polonijny 14.00 Fitness Club (16/26) - serial 14.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn 15.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę 16.00 Klan (216) - telenowela 16.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 19.00 Dziennik Telewizyjny 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pomysłowy Dobromir 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Baza ludzi umarłych - dramat obycz., Polska 21.45 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy anim. dla dorosłych 22.00 Wieczór reporterski: Tratwa - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna 23.30 Rok Chopinowski: Śladami Fryderyka - reportaż 23.50 Spór o istnienie człowieka - reportaż 0.05 W centrum uwagi 0.20 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.30 Klan (216) - telenowela 0.55 Przed pielgrzymką: Warszawa-Łowicz - Radzymin - reportaż 1.20 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Baza ludzi umarłych - dramat 3.40 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy anim. dla dorosłych 3.55 Wieczór reporterski: Tratwa - reportaż 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 5.00 BIOGRAFIE: Igor Mitoraj - więzy - film dok. 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Klan (216) - telenowela 6.40 Być Tatarem - program Artura Kwietnia RTL 7 6.00 Zbawca ludzkości - serial 6.25 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial 6.45 Autostrada do nieba - serial 7.35 Siódme niebo - serial 8.20 Savannah - serial 9.10 Jedyny cel - Titanic - film sensac., W. Bryt. 11.10 Wieczór z wampirem 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 16.45 Potwór z bagien - serial 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Miłość w rytmie rap - film obycz., USA 21.40 Prawnicy - serial 22.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 22.50 Videodrome - horror, Kanada 0.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 0.50 Policjanci z Miami - serial 1.35 Miłość w rytmie rap - film obyczajowy, USA 3.05 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 07.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (122) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (36) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (29,30) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (50 min) (powt.) 10.35 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (183) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (712) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (146) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (123) - serial animowany 17.45 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983, wyk. George Peppard, Dirk Benedickt (50 min) 18.35 Skrzydła (37) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (184) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator (Jack and the Fatman) (60) - serial kryminalny, USA 1987-1992, wyk. William Conrad, Joe Penny, Alan Campbell, Lu Leonard (50 min) 21.00 Pierwsza fala (22) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola (powt.) 21.55 Morderstwo (The Kill) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1973, reż. Rolf Bayer (powt.) 23.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 00.25 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.25 Piosenka na życzenie 02.25 Pożegnanie Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Spokojnych snów (Good Night, Mr Tom) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1990, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. John Thaw, Nick Robinson (100 min) 10.40 (K) Deser: Miraż - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Michael - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. John Travolta, Andie MacDowell, William Hurt (101 min) 12.30 (K) Kim i Roxie - Uchatki patagońskie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 13.00 (K) Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 13.30 (K) Pigułka szczęścia (Kids in the Hall Brain Candy) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. David Foley, Bruce McCulloch, Kevin McDonald, Mark McKinney (85 min) 15.00 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 15.25 (K) Tomcio Grubasek (Tommy Boy) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Chris Farley, David Spade, Bo Derek, Brian Dennehy (93 min) 17.10 (K) Stinky i Jake przedstawiają - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Cannes '99 - magazyn filmowy 20.00 (K) W potrzasku (The Hounted) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Joan Chen, John Lone (106 min) 21.50 (K) Izrael - Palestyna, ziemia dwukrotnie obiecana - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 22.55 (K) Zbuntowana (A Woman's Revolt/L'insoumise) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Nadine Trintignant, wyk. Jean-Louis Trintignant (91 min) 00.30 (K) Syndykat zbrodni (The Parallax View) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1974, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Warren Beaty, Paula Prentiss, Jim Davis, Home Cronyn (110 min) 02.10 (K) Zabójcza perfekcja (Virtuosity) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Brett Leonard, wyk. Denzel Washington, Kelly Lynch, Russel Crowe, Stephen Spinella (101 min) 03.55 (K) Biały Murzyn - melodramat, Polska 1939, reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Tamara Wiszniewska, Barbara Orwid, Jerzy Pichelski, Aleksander Żabczyński (93 min) 05.25 (K) Gruby i chudszy (The Nutty Professor) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, James Coburn, Larry Miller (91 min) HBO 07.10 Wojna przeciw mafii - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1994 08.05 Zamach - film wojenny, Polska 1958, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Bożena Kurowska, Grażyna Staniszewska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Cynkutis (74 min) 09.25 Chłopcy panny Evers (Miss Evers' Boys) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Laurence Fishburne, Craig Sheffer, Joe Morton (113 min) 11.25 The Corrs - koncert z okazji Dnia św. Patryka 12.25 Picasso. Twórca i niszczyciel (Surviving Picasso) - film biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Natascha Mcelhone, Julianne Moore, Joss Ackland (120 min) 14.30 Królestwo lwów. Równiny Afryki - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 15.25 Maja Kamienna Twarz (Maya Stoneface) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1996, reż. Lars Berg (80 min) 16.50 Romans z duchami (Curtain Call) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. James Spader, Michael Caine, Maggie Smith, Marcia Harden (90 min) 18.25 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Friedman, Marta Klubowicz-Różycka (86 min) 20.00 Feeling Minnesota - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Steven Begelman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Courtney Love, Dan Aykroyd, Courtney Love (94 min) 21.40 Podejrzany (Suspect) - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Cher, Dennis Quaid, Liam Neeson, John Mahoney (116 min) 23.40 Chłopcy panny Evers (Miss Evers' Boys) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Laurence Fishburne, Craig Sheffer, Joe Morton (113 min) 01.35 Turbulencja (Turbulence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Ray Liotta, Lauren Holly, Brendan Gleeson, Hector Elizondo (96 min) 03.15 Nowy Rasputin - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1994 04.10 Udając Boga (Playing God) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Wilson, wyk. David Duchovny, Timothy Hutton, Angelina Jolie, Michael Massee (90 min) TV Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 Program dnia 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Kalaripayat - hinduska szkoła walki - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 12.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (86 min) 14.00 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 15.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Bez montażu 16.20 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.55 Bez montażu 17.20 Poradnik obywatelski 17.30 Bez montażu 17.35 Tele sport 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.35 Bez montażu 18.40 Express-ludzie, wydarzenia 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 21.30 Fakty 21.55 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 23.00 Stan zagrożenia 23.30 Klasyk nasz bliski 00.00 (WP) Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00.30 (WP) Rzeka kłamstwa (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jowita Miondlikowska, Marta Klubowicz, Irena Kownas, Hanna Skarżanka (86 min) Nasza TV Vigor 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio Agnes na żywo 08.15 Ziela, zioła, ziółka - magazyn 08.40 Pegy Sue - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Frances Anne Solomon, wyk. Pamela Oei, Jacqui Chan, Daphne Cheung (90 min) 10.15 VIP - wydarzenia, informacje, plotki 10.45 Lucky Luke - serial 11.40 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.40 Lista Przebojów Podwórkowych 13.10 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 13.40 City - serial obyczajowy, USA 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Wilki, czarownice i wielkoludy - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Przygody sir Lancelota - serial, USA 16.20 Starcie - program publicystyczny 16.50 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Miłość w rytmie rap (Cool as Ice) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. David Kellogg, wyk. Vanilla Ice, Kristin Minter, Michael Gross, Candy Clark (87 min) 21.40 Prawnicy - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 22.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.55 Ręce do góry - talk show 23.25 Księżyc i miedziak (The Moon and Sixpence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1942, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Herbert Marshall, Doris Dudley, Eric Blore (89 min) 01.05 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Starcie - program publicystyczny 01.55 Program na wtorek 02.00 Infokanał